


Experiment Entry #13

by MNH



Series: Experiment Entries. [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNH/pseuds/MNH





	Experiment Entry #13

**Artificial Life Experiment Project.**

**Entry #13.**

**Date: November 20th 1994**.

...The end of the hallway.

 

I check every room there is in this basement and it’s the last door you’d expect.

 

..Well I suppose it was worth checking every room, because this last one had everything a scientist could ask for, a work table, a view room, and of course...A grand assortment of these machines, just sitting here underneath tarps..

Oooh I can barely contain my excitement!! This is a huge step already! Now I just need the DNA, back to the sample room!


End file.
